


The witchfinders will find you

by DiezSimmons



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crying, Episode: s11e08 The Witchfinders, F/F, Fluff, Normal kisses, Post-Episode: s11e08 The Witchfinders, Slightly drowning Doctor, Thasmin for life, Worried Yasmin, neck kisses, thasmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiezSimmons/pseuds/DiezSimmons
Summary: My take on episode 08-11 the witchfinders. Not enough Thasmin for me. Anyway probably going to be two or three chapters long. Rating might change





	The witchfinders will find you

Yazz would kill the doctor. At least if she knew where she was at least. Her stupid head thought it was smart to go after the alien mud with Ryan. She was grumbling to herself when she heard someone shout. It was very familiar and Yazz felt her blood run cold when she recognized the voice. It was the doctor. Yazz stood still for a second before she took off in a Sprint leaving Ryan and Graham behind. She heard the yell again and she unconsciously ran even faster. She turned a corner and appeared on the village square where she saw a large pole in the middle of the square. She gasped when she saw a beat up doctor being tied to the pole. She was barely conscious and was clearly struggling to stay upright as her arms were stretched painfully above her head. In front of her was King James who stole the sonic. It made Yasmin’s blood boil to see King James mock her. She crouched down onto the wet forest floor and sat there watching as James mocked the doctor. The Doctor was facing Yazz but she hadn’t noticed her yet. Yasmin just sat there just around the corner shivering in the cold as she had to watch King James mock the woman she loved most. Yazz’ had to remember not to scream when she saw James hit the Doctor in her face. 

The doctor was slouched over as best as her wrists let her. She was visibly panting and threw her head bad to shake the hair from her eyes. They had captured her when she wasn’t expecting it, which is rare because she is always vigilant. She had screamed for the first person that came into her mind ‘Yazz’. She was sure no one had heard her as she was dragged through the forest. She had yelled again, this time in pain, as her foot got stuck behind a tree stump. The soldiers just kept on walking while James was fiddling with her sonic. Her sonic can you believe it, a man stole her sonic. They took her to the town square but not before hitting her a few times behind the last house. Her head was spinning by the time they tied her hands to the pole making her arms stretch painfully. She half heard James talking to her and she must have reacted in a way that did not please him so he slapped her across her face. He threw her sonic into the forest before complaining that he was cold and leaving. The doctor was cold and she was shaking. With a lot of willpower she managed to lift her head when she heard a branch snap near her. 

The moment Yazz was sure James had left she left the confines of her hiding spot and cautiously made her over to the Doctor. When she was just a few metres away she stepped on a branch that snapped loudly. That made the Doctor’s head lift up from her chin. Yazz nearly ran the last metre until she was so close to the Doctor that she could hug her if she wanted too. Yazz took the Doctor’s head in her hands and softly brushed her thumb over the already forming bruise. 

“Oh Doctor, why do you always get yourself in trouble.” Yazz whispered as the Doctor closed her eyes and just took in the soft brushes of the other woman’s fingers on her face. Then Yazz heard a eerily familiar bell. 

“Yazz you have to go now. They are coming for me.” The Doctor whispered.

“I can’t leave you alone. These tests are made to kill, you won’t survive. I can’t lose you.” Yazz frantically whispered back. 

“Yazz go! Please. Trust me on this one. Now Go!!” The Doctor tried to push her away with her legs and then Yazz gave in. With tears clouding her vision she ran to her hiding spot once again. Not a minute later James and three guards appeared who took the Doctor away. Yazz silently followed them but not before retrieving the sonic from the bush James threw it in. When she finally made it to the river Graham and Ryan where already there. The Doctor was getting strapped onto the ducking beam. Yazz turned to James and begged him to not duck the Doctor but to no avail. On James’ signal Becka actually ducked the Doctor. Yazz screamed and tried to go into the water herself but was held back by Graham whose face was ashen. Then Yazz in a flurry of motions got the sonic out of her pocket and pushed the button like she had seen the Doctor do many times. When the sonic actually lit up she pointed it at the water hoping that something would happen. Her hope was crushed when the ducking beam was pulled up and there was no Doctor. Yazz fell to the ground sobbing, holding the sonic as close to her shaking body as she could. There were no air bubbles to be seen anywhere.

“No no no no no no. This can’t be happening.” Yazz whispered as the tears just kept coming. 

“Yazz, Yasmin look.” She heard Ryan but didn’t react, she was just curled up on the forest floor, cradling the sonic to her chest. Then suddenly she was engulfed into a pair of very wet arms as a wet head buried itself into her neck.

“Yazz, I am so so sorry sweetheart.” She heard the Doctor, accent and all whisper into her neck. It made involuntary goose bumps rise on Yasmin’s skin. She shifted in the Doctor’s tight embrace and put her own arms around the older woman. Yazz had no idea how long she sat there but when she finally found the courage to lift her head from the timelady’s neck she looked at a very wet doctor who wore a goofy smile on her face. She only fully untangled herself from the Doctor when said woman started shivering. 

It was just dawn when they had finally defeated the Morax. Yazz was bone tired and she was pretty sure Ryan was feeling the same as his eyes drooped time and time again. They were slowly making their way towards the Tardis. At the Tardis they said their goodbyes before the Doctor started the Tardis. Not long after that they landed with a loud ‘thunk’.

“I thought it would do you three good to be home for a while.” The Doctor softly said as she was looking at her feet, feeling bad that she again put her friends and her favourite woman in danger. Graham was the first to say his goodbyes and together with Ryan who followed suit they left the Tardis leaving just Yazz and the Doctor in the Tardis. “You can go Yazz if you want to. I’ll just wait here until you come back alright.” The Doctor said as she turned around to face the console. 

“I don’t want to go Doctor.” The Doctor jumped slightly when Yasmin’s voice was way closer than she expected. Then two soft arms wrapped around her waist as the Doctor was hugged by Yazz. Yazz resting her face on the timelady’s shoulder. She could feel the warm puffs of air that left Yazz’ mouth once in a while. The Doctor felt her breath quicken a bit when she leaned into Yazz, tilting her head backwards slightly so that she could rest it on the younger girls shoulder. She had no idea how long she stood there but she could feel Yazz change her position once in a while. Then Yazz’ lips brushed against the Doctor’s neck as she moved her head. A soft gasp left the older woman's mouth as she reveled in the simple touch. Apparently Yazz had heard that so she tentatively did it again, this time putting a little more pressure, she could feel the two separate pulses against her lips as the tiniest moan left the Doctor’s mouth. Yazz could see the Doctor’s long arms claw at the console as she moved her lips closer to her ear.

“What were you thinking when you were ducked yesterday.” Yazz whispered into the Doctor’s ear, making the other woman shiver.

“That… That I wouldn’t see you again.” The Doctor whispered back.

“Good.” Was all the response the Doctor got before she was spun around so that her back was against the Tardis console and she was facing the woman she fancied. Then they were kissing. It was surprisingly soft and not like kissing one of the other girls the Doctor thought before her thoughts were taken over by a tongue probing at her lips. They kissed like that for god knows how long but when they did part they rested their foreheads against each other. 

“Would you like to go on a date with me. Please.” The Doctor asked and Yazz immediately nodded yes. “Awesome.” The Doctor said before grabbing Yazz’ wrist and slowly leading her through the Tardis, all the while limping because of the stupid ankle that decided not to heal. They passed loads of doors before stopping in front of a great wooden door that the Doctor entered. In the room there was a bed the size of London, clad in dark blue and deep purple sheets. Then Yazz looked at the roof where a collections of stars was seen. The stars moved slowly and it amazed Yazz and was only shaken out of her amazement when the Doctor offered her a pair of pajamas. They changed and got into the massive bed that was incredible soft. Yazz snuggled into the Doctor’s arms and that’s how they woke up the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked that chapter. I wrote it just yesterday so there might be a few grammar errors but then again English is not my first language. The second chapter is a work in progress and will be uploaded as soon as possible


End file.
